Hidden Life
by tresortoutou
Summary: Hermione is not who she says she is. But who is she really does she even know? She is re-sorted into slytherin and finds a special locket in the search of who she is. DM/HG,Pureblood Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had always centered her life around studying and the quests of Harry Potter. Never really around her. In any case, it would be ridiculous that you wouldn't be the center of your life, but for Hermione it was an escape. An escape from her torn apart life she had worked so hard on hiding. See since her first year at Hogwarts she had always told the same story of her life. She was a muggleborn her parents were dentist. Except it wasn't true. Hermione was all alone, she had grown up in an orphanage from her birth to her 11 years of age. So when she got her letter from Hogwarts saying she would go to a school for magic people, she felt like she could start over her life. Change herself. She invented the perfect muggle life. Of course Dumbledore knew that she was an orphan but didn't tell, he was probably the only one who knew…

Hermione was happy with her magical life. She had friends, good grades and most importantly she had a home. She had successfully managed to pass brilliantly her first six years of magical school and was now entering her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She stopped going to foster care after her second year, sometimes she would go to the weasley's or just stay at school even though it was summer, Hogwarts always had people in it and nobody would tell that the little Hermione Granger stayed during the summer.

But that summer was different. She was 16 going on 17 and she decided that she would find her parents. She wanted to know why she was abandoned and why did they put her in an orphanage. So her first stop was at the orphanage. She went in and all she could see were how sad this place was. Abandoned children. She remembered how it was here. It felt like prison. It felt like she was an outsider of society, like she was excluded from society. Nobody wanted her. She remembered how all her friends would one by one go in a foster family and they would never come back. She was the only one left. She walked to the entrance desk and rang a bell so the secretary would come. She heard footsteps and saw a little women walk in.

-Hermione! Is it really you? She said as if she just found her lost daughter

-Hello, Margarita how are you? She said with a smile on her face

-Ohh it is you! Give me a hug! She said as she walked around the counter to hug her favorite orphan.

See Hermione, had lived with no family all her life but Margarita had always been her woman figure, she was the one who taught her how to walk, speak, read and so much more, in simple words she had raised Hermione with all the love she could gather.

-Margarita, I came here for a specific reason. Hermione said with a now serious tone

-Let me guess, she replied with a knowing look on her face, you want to know if you now have access to your files because you want to trace back your parents.

-Yes rita, she replied, so can I? Have access to my files I mean? with a hopeful look on her face.

-Well you can only have access to them when you turn 17. She said while looking through her files

-Rita! My birthday is in two weeks and I'm heading to school tomorrow! She said with a pleading look on her face

-Fine Hermione but it must stay a secret, I can't lose my job after 20 years of hard work because you wanted your files 2 weeks earlier!

-Thank you Margarita! She said while jumping up and down, I love youuu

-Ok dear, I'll go get your file just wait here.

Hermione seated herself in the waiting room, while Rita went in a back room to bring her file. Hermione couldn't wait to see her birth certificate and learn who her parents were! She was ecstatic! Margarita came back after a long 10 minutes and handed to Hermione a light file. They said their good byes and Hermione headed out to her hotel room.

While she walked on the streets to go the hotel where she stayed for the moment being she was imagining what family she could be part of there was a 25% chance she was a muggle born, 25% chance she was a pureblood and 50% chance she was a half blood. Hermione was making up scenarios of how her life could turn out to be after she opened the file. She entered her hotel and started to run to her room so that she could open her file as soon as possible. Sure she knocked out a few people out of the way but the only thing she wanted right now was to open the damn file in her bag. She entered the elevator and once on her floor she took out her keys and ran to her door. When she finally got in her spacious hotel room. She took in her surroundings. She had previously decided that she would get the most beautiful simple hotel room she could for her last summer before school then after finishing school she would get her own place, her first house, her first home. The walls were a beautiful shade of creamy beige there was a little eating area, a medium sized living room and a bedroom. She walked to her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed, then she carefully took out her precious file and opened it.

In the file was only a letter and a locket. She took the letter first and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_If you are reading this letter it means that we are gone and for that we are terribly sorry. You see times were difficult, the wizarding world was a mess and we were scared. Scared for you, our baby girl. As much as we would like to reveal to you your heritage we cannot. It would be too dangerous for you. In time clues will be revealed to you and you will maybe discover your heritage but for now it is safer for you to stay in ignorance of your family. You must be a beautiful young woman by now and know that we are so proud of you. Know that we love you with all our hearts and it is not out of pleasure that we had to leave you. I cannot tell if we are dead at the moment when you are reading this letter. So many things could of happened it's hard to know if we are still of the living. Dear many things will come for you, you must be prepared. Know that there isn't black or white there are only shades of grey._

_Your parents that love you_

After reading the letter, Hermione had tons of questions in mind but knowing she wouldn't get the answer right now she cleared her mind and took the locket. From a beautiful long golden chain was hanging a little round shaped locket with a diamond in the middle. She clasped the chain around her neck and played a bit with the chain and the locket. Then she opened the locket and as she did a little black smoke escaped and swirled in the air to form a smoke snake. Hermione didn't have the time to process anything that was happening and so she watched as the little snake travelled around her and on her back. Then it hit her, a shock of pain on her back. She was screaming as if she was under the crutiatus curse.

. . .

Days past and it was now time to board the Hogwarts express. Hermione was wearing ripped black jeans shorts with a Jack Daniels T-shirt with ripped sleeves and ripped sides and to match she was wearing a black leather jacket with black simple ballerinas. As she was walking to go in the Hogwarts express her face was buried in a mass of red hair. The Weasley's.

-Hermione it's been so long! Exclaimed Molly Weasley, why didn't you visit us this summer?

-Mum I'm sure Hermione didn't have the time and wanted to spend time with her parents and family! Said Ginny while giving Hermione a hug

-Hermione it's so good to see you said Harry with a big smile stretched on his face.

-We missed you at the burrow said Ron, you could of visited for a week he said pouting

-Yeah I know but my parents needed me with them, family matters she said as she looked at her watch, Oh my! The train is departing in 3 minutes we ought to get in.

As they said their goodbyes to Molly they all ran to the Hogwarts express to again ride to their beautiful school.

. . .

All the students were seated at their respective tables because the sorting ceremony would start in a matter of minutes.

-It has come to my attention that in 1991 the sorting hat had been tricked and so there has been a few little mishaps with the sorting of our dear 7th year, but it isn't too late to rectify those little mistakes and so I would like all seventh year that have family name that starts with a letter from E to G and S to V included to come up to see if they were rightly sorted. After the sorting you may go eat for a last time with your previous house.

Hermione and some others walked up to the front and waited patiently to get sorted. Some people changed houses from Gryffindor to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw to Gryffindor.

Inside Hermione was trembling she had a hint of what was coming and so When McGonagall called her name she was shaking. She sat on the stool and had the hat placed on her head.

-Why hello Miss Granger, how has life been it's been quite a while since I saw you last! Said the sorting hat

-Well you weren't supposed to see me ever again but here I am, she answered nervously

-Well if it's the way you feel, I've been good, I must tell you some first years have head lice! Disgusting little kids, but not to worry since I'm passed from head to head I had a spell put on me so nothing could be transferred from a head to another, so anyways I see that you haven't changed that much still ok well there it is ready ?

-no

-SLYTHERIN

The hall suddenly went quiet.

-WHAT NOT POSSIBLE! She screamed

-Well miss granger you don't fit in any other house and I'm sure you know as much as me that you belong as much as every other Slytherin in that house maybe even more than the rest of them, the sorting hat replied with a bored tone

-What does that mean you little fuck! If you think it's funny to place me in Slytherin you are twisted, she said with an enraged voice

-Miss granger I think you should return to your place the hat seems pretty clear about its decision said Professor Dumbledore with a voice full of concern

So she walked back to sit next to Ron. Harry and Ron were just speechless so she started by saying.

-I thought I would go in Ravenclaw! I don't know I'm a studious person. I don't get the Slytherin thing!

Tears were now streaming down her face.

When the re-sorting of the seventh years was over and that the sorting of the first years was dealt with, Dumbledore rose again to talk.

-Well it has come to the time to reveal this year's Head boy and Head girl, said Dumbledore with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

-This year's Head Boy and Head girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, he said all the tables were again in complete shock at the mention of Draco Malfoy for just being who he was and Hermione Granger the newly resorted Slytherin. It was a night full of shock for the Hogwarts students as well as professors.

Hermione was petrified. Draco. Draco Malfoy. She would have to live in the same quarters as the Slytherin slime. This evening wasn't getting any better.

-Herms get up there! said Ron as he lightly pushed her so she would walk to the front.

She made her way up and went to stand next to Dumbledore with the ferret on his other side. Dumbledore gently placed their badges on their robes and said

-Remember that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden so stay clear of it and now may the feast begin!

. . .

Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor common room. As they were all about to enter the Gryffindor quarters the fat lady quickly closed the entrance to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

-Oh right! Ron said, Growl of Gryffindor pride! He said to the fat lady but she still refused to budge

-Why won't you open to us madam? Asked Harry

-Only Gryffindors! She replied with a stern look on her face

-Umm well guys I think I'll go to my commons now it's late and I'm obviously not getting in there today. She said with a sad look on her face.

-Nonsense Hermione! You are Head Girl you get to go everywhere you want even other houses common rooms! Said harry with an insisting tone

-He's right Hermione and don't tell me you are excited to go to your commons considering you have to share them with Malfoy. Stay here for a while.

-Fine she said as she turned to face the fat lady , Growl of Gryffindor pride!

-Open Fat Lady you don't have any choice she's head girl! Ron said getting angrier the minute

Hermione got out her want and pointed at the painting

-If you don't open, I will mutilate you!

-Slytherins, said the fat lady under her breath as she opened the door the Gryffindor common rooms.

The three friends sat around the fire and talked for about four hours until it was eleven o'clock one hour past curfew. So Hermione quietly walked back to her Head common room.

-Perseverance and strength is the key to success she whispered to the portrait of the first ever Heads of Hogwarts.

She walked in the most beautiful room she had ever seen in Hogwarts it was a cottage styled room with a fire crackling in a corner and couches around the fire, there was a small kitchen area, with a table where the Heads could eat, a studying area, there was a staircase that led to the 2 bedrooms and the shared bathroom. This was a sweet room. As she was about to go up the staircase to her room with her door with her name engraved in it she was stopped by Malfoy.

-So Granger, or is that even your real name, did you know that not ever in the History of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry there was a muggle in the house of Salazar Slytherin. Except for I guess today. But frankly I must admit that it's still impossible and since you've read so many times History of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry or whatever the damned book is named you know that it's impossible for a muggle to be in Slytherin so what's the truth ? He said with a raised eyebrow, hands in his pockets, eyes straight into hers.

-I have nothing to say to you! She said as she walked to her room

-Well I guess I'll just find out for myself. He said as she slammed her room door.

AN:

So what did you think !

Should I go on or should it be a one shot ! TELL ME by leaving a review I won't update if there aren't at least 10 positive reviews!

What was the snake smoke?

What Family is she part of ?

What are the secrets ?

REVIEW !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys chapter 2! I don't own anything then again this is fanfiction nobody owns anything most of the time : P have fun :)

Hermione opened her eyes to the sound of her annoying magical alarm clock. The bloody thing could wake up the whole castle with no problem.

-YOU FUCKING BITCH! CLOSE THAT ALARM NOOWWW!

That's what she heard a few seconds after she woke up. The beautiful sound of a screaming . First day of school and to add to that she had potions first period. But first thing she had to do was go to the library. So she quickly got up and ready to go and exited the head's common room to make her way to the library. As she walked she was making a plan in her head of how she could convince Madam Pince that she needed to go in the restricted section to look something up without making her overly suspicious. Nothing. She couldn't find a good excuse. She would have to wing it though she hated winging it. Winging it was for Ron and Harry not her! Still she didn't have any choice. She walked in the library and looked at Ms. Pince.

-Hello Hermione, she said in a joyful voice.

-Hello Ms. Pince how are you? , answered Hermione

-I'm doing fine my dear, I heard about your resorting! Weird isn't it I thought you would go in Ravenclaw. Anyways I've got to go label books that arrived today, have fun! She said with a smile

-Thank you Ms. Pince. Hermione replied.

When Madam Pince was out of sight. Hermione made her way to the restricted section. Starting in Alphabetical order she searched for over an hour for books about pureblooded families. She took the 6 tomes she could carry with her and left the bigger ones with the intention of coming back later to pick them up. She ran back to her room, hid the books under her bed and took her bag to head to her first class: Potions.

. . .

Hermione, Ron and harry were all seated at their usual spots in potions class when Professor Snape made his usual dramatic entrance in the class.

-After all these years, there will still be no silly wand waving in this class now take out your books and turn to page 114! You have 40 minutes from now to concoct this potion!

Hermione's stomach grumbled.

-Hey about that why weren't you at breakfast this morning? asked Ron with a smile on his face.

-I was in the library replied Hermione as they walked to pick up ingredients in the back of the room.

-Why did I even ask this question! Obviously you had to go to the library on the first day. Good ol'Herms. Said Ron laughing

-DON'T CALL ME HERMS! Besides it sounds like germs, I hate it! She said half laughing half ordering.

-Well you are a bag of germs said Pansy from behind.

Hermione turned around and pointed her wand to Pansy's face.

-Watch yourself you bitch! Said Hermione while she was rummaging through her brain for a spell.

-Densaugeo! muttered Hermione under her breath.

Pansy's teeth started growing at an alarming rate as she tried to hide it. She then ran to the hospital wing without glancing back at Hermione.

-Good job Herms, the little bitch had it coming for her anyways and for the record you are not a bag of germs, said Ron with a light smile on his face.

-Thanks Ron. . . . Hermione was right on time for the prefect meeting. 8 sharp. She entered the classroom and seated herself at the Head of the table opposite to Malfoy who was on the other end while the prefects were on the sides.

-Hello prefects, Hermione started, tonight we have to settle the rounds schedule and we have to identify and rectify minor problems and start planning for the white ball coming in late November. Anything to add Malfoy? She asked not really wanting the answer

. -Yes, first of all I was hoping we could change traditions this year and have a red and black ball instead of a white ball. You see there have been white balls since the beginning of Hogwarts and a breath of fresh air would be an improvement to the traditions of Hogwarts. The prefects seated on the table were all sensing the tension between the two heads and therefor decided to stay silent.

-Well traditions are meant to be followed not changed so no. No black and red, replied Hermione in a firm tone.

-Well it's not your choice only I say we vote! said Draco in a mocking tone.

-Those in favor of a black and red ball raise your hands, said Draco, to what 13 prefects raised their hands

-Those in favor of a white ball, said furiously Hermione, to what 7 prefects raised their hands

-Well it's a done deal this year we're having a Red and Black ball, said triumphantly Draco, and by the way I've already made the rounds schedule so feel free to check it out it's on the board. Well I think this meeting is over let us meet again next week same place same time, you are all dismissed, finished Draco.

Hermione got up and gathered her stuff all the other prefects were gone leaving only her and Draco in the class. As she was about to leave Draco said. -What is Miss Granger sad because there won't be a white ball this year? Said Draco in a mocking tone.

-No I'm not sad, just leave me alone you prat! She replied

-Ohh you don't need do get all defensive babe, he said winking Draco started to walk out of the room when Hermione said

-I am NOT your babe !

-Sure he replied as he disappeared from her sight.

. . .

Hermione was resting on her bed. She was feeling so much pain. She opened her bedside table drawer and took out a vial and drank it. The pain went away as she gulped down the white liquid. Her back was getting worse and worse. She got up and walked in her bathroom. She lifted up her shirt and what she saw petrified her.

AN: 

soooo LEAVE A REVIEW

LEAVE A REVIEW

LEAVE A REVIEW

I couldn't believe how much of you read the story and that only 2 of you left a review. It made me really sad SO LEAVE A REVIEW or I'll just think my writing is horrible…. By the way if I make mistakes I am terribly sorry my first language is French so I'm not an expert in English :S


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back! I haven't been updating because I'm working really hard lately to get good grades at school which resumes as I'm procrastinating on tumblr…. Anyways… here's the new chapter there's no revealing right now that would just be too kind… I always check how many people read the story and it saddens me that not a lot of you leave **REVIEWS**!

So do please at the end of this chapter leave a kind review :)

As she opened her eyes she felt a sharp pain in her back as every morning since that damned locket, she walked to the bathroom and carefully locked the doors. She stepped in the shower letting the hot water run smoothly on her body. She felt the pain lessen and felt her muscles relax. She chose to use her special vanilla body scrub from the huge kit she had gotten as a birthday present from Ginny. When she was done she draped herself in a black plushed towel and faced the bathroom mirror. She carefully took out from the cabinet under the sink a soothing balm that she used when she had muscle pain in hope it would help her back situation. Then she brushed her teeth thoroughly and tried to comb her hair but resumed with a big bouncy curl charm Ginny had showed her. She went back to her room to dress and decided on wearing a light beige sweater with a black fitted skirt and little black ballerinas.

She walked out of her room and out of the heads common room to make her way to breakfast in the great hall. As she was walking down the corridors she could hear whispers and snippets of conversations all about her drastic house change. She didn't know if she should eat at the Slytherin table or at the Gryffindor table. As she pushed the Great hall doors the choice wasn't hard, she made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry and in front of Ron. Her house might of changed but not her friends.

-Hey guys, how are you doing this Saturday morning? Hermione said while filling up her plates with food.

-Not so great, harry replied, everyone seems to be talking about you, he said as he looked up at her

-How was your first night in the heads common room? Ron asked with his mouth full of food

-Close your mouth, said Ginny as she sat next to Ronald, you're bloody disgusting you know that, she continued

-Well it was fine I guess since I hardly saw Malfoy, Hermione answered

-Good, try to avoid him I don't think he'll suddenly be nice to you just because you're in Slytherin, harry pointed as he sipped his butterbeer

As he said that Owls began to fly in the Great hall to deliver the mail. A black owl came to rest next to Hermione's plate, it dropped a black letter and stayed next to Hermione.

-Who is it from? Said Harry

Hermione took the letter in her hands and turned it. There was no name.

-It doesn't say, replied Hermione with a weird look on her face.

-Well open it! urged Ron, desperate to know the sender of the black letter.

Hermione eyed closely the letter, she knew deeply who the letter might be from, she didn't know what to say and how to feel, she looked around to the curious faces of her friends, she was about to open it when McGonagall walked in to post the quidditch tournament dates. As soon as the dates were put up on the wall, Harry, Ron and Ginny ran to know when they would be facing the other houses. Hermione got up and ran out of the Great hall so they didn't have time to come back to her and ask her who the letter was from.

Letter in hand she made her way to the owlery where she found the black owl that sent her the letter munching on some food. It certainly didn't look like a school owl so why was it still here? She stopped asking herself questions and sat on a bench. She ripped the mysterious letter open and started reading.

_Dear Hermione,_

_A few days ago, you opened a locket, it's a very special locket as you may have found. It's a family heirloom, every youngest member of our family gets this locket passed on to until a new member of the family comes along. It marks us permanently and identifies us as one of our family. I still cannot tell you who I am in fear of someone else reading this letter but one day you will be revealed everything darling. I hope everything at school is fine, ohm and I almost forgot I told one of our family owls to stay near you for your personal use. I have you forever and always in my heart and do not forget this honey. There are only shades of grey._

_-Your mother_

Hermione looked at the owl once again. She got up and took the magnificent owl in her hands and she went back on the bench. She started looking everywhere on the owl to find a sign like a family crest or something similar. As she was lifting one of its wing to look inside she heard a distinct laugh coming from behind her.

-Granger have you lost something in the owl? Draco asked with a mocking smile on his face.

-No I haven't lost anything you git! She answered as she checked the other wing

-Then what in merlin's beard are you trying to do? He asked as he sat himself next to Hermione.

-Nothing that would interest your highly stupid self. She replied as she got up to place the owl where she had found it.

-Slow down with the insults, I'm just trying to help. He said while putting his hands up in surrender.

-Trying to help? That would be too good! What you really are trying to do is trying to find information about why I'm in Slytherin for yourself or perhaps your father! She snapped

He got up from the bench and looked her in the eyes. The wind had started to pick up and was making her honey curls fly in the air. Her brown eyes and his silver eyes were currently in a stare contest.

-I am sure I can help you in whatever you need; besides I know more about pureblood families than you do. He said with a smirk on his face.

-How do you…

-How do I know you're looking for your family? Simple when you got resorted you were surprised, you were inspecting an owl for a family crest and I'm a really good legilimens.

Hermione wanted to slap him! He had looked into her head! The nerve of him.

-I can find who my family is by myself! She said with a fierce look in her eyes

-Really, did you know then that owning a black owl is a sign of aristocracy in the pureblood families, very few families are allowed to own black owls as a custom. So very few, that I can count them on my hands.

-What do you mean? she said with an interrogating look on her face

-What I mean is that if you let me help you I can find from what family you're from by elimination from the few possible families. He said while wearing that stupid winning smirk

-Go on ….

-No, right now I have to get to class but meet me tonight in our common room with everything that might be a clue.

And just like that he left, leaving Hermione infuriated. So he probably already knew from what family she came but was too much of a git to tell her .

The day passed very slowly to Hermione who couldn't wait till her meeting with Malfoy where she would maybe discover her true family. Just then an elbow punched her ribs.

-herms listen, harry whispered next to her

-So Miss Granger nothing to answer this time or am I not worthy of you attention? Snape asked her out of no where

-umm to say the truth I wasn't listening, she said under her breath

-Well let me say this only once, everybody must listen to my classes! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD! Especially you Miss Granger being head girl comes with responsibilities therefor you must set an example for the rest of the students! Am I clear?

-Yes

-Good, now the homework is on the board you must finish in for next week.

He was late. THE GIT WAS LATE!

Dinner in the great hall was done for over 30 minutes, what the hell was he doing. Hermione just sat in front of the fire saying to herself that if he wasn't there in 5 minutes then wouldn't come. Then she heard the portrait door open and saw Malfoy coming in with 5 enormous books in his arms and dumping them on the coffee table in front of where she was sitting.

-Your late. Hermione said looking in the fire

-Calm down it was for your greater good I went to pick up those books at the library in the restricted area the lady Pince didn't want to finish her damn shift so I had to wait until she fell asleep

Hermione looked at the books on the table. They were all about pureblood families and family trees.

-So do you have the clues? He asked while looking at her.

-Umm yeah… about that I brought some of the clues we're going to have to work with that for now, I brought two letters that I received from my parents.

-Ok we're going to start with that, pass over here, he said as he extended his arm to take the letter. Hermione reluctantly handed him over the letters. He started reading and so the whole common room was plunged into a deep heavy silence. As he finished he looked at her and said.

- There are only shades of grey.

-Yes they say that in both of the letters…

-I realized but that sounds like a family motto…

He started looking through some books and after a while looked up at her.

-Where's the locket?

-Malfoy as much as I appreciate your help, the locket is not something I will hand over to you just yet.

As she finished the sentence she picked up her stuff and made her way to her room and she stopped in front of her door.

-I don't know if you're planning something but I don't trust you and you and I both know what that locket does and how magical it is. It's only for family.

AN:

So not much happened it was just a chapter to say : hey I'm alive :P

I plan on the next chapter revealing BIG, the locket secret and her family so stay tuned!

LEAVE A REVIEW !

_**10 reviews or no update !**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so maybe I lied, I decided on updating earlier after all but you guys it's only because I'm excited about this chapter otherwise I would've waited until I got the 10 reviews I wanted! I do check how much of you follow and read the stories and it doesn't match the reviews so **GIMME SOME FEEDBACK! **Also I have been thinking about changing a bit the way I write so If you see changes in narration don't be afraid :P I'm trying different ways to find my fav : ) And with no further due here's the chapter you have all been waiting for !

Hermione's POV:

Ughh I don't know why I didn't tell him everything. I mean I have never liked him and he never gave me proof that he could be trusted. But then again I guess being a Slytherin and so being a pureblood changes things. Well then again even if I was a pureblood I would be considered a blood traitor and that's as worst as being a mudblood for pureblood supremacists. Ughhh I don't know what to think anymore. Life is changing so much now. For starters, my Hogwarts robes are green which is a huuugeeee change in itself, it makes me feel weird. It makes me think even more about my parents. Before, the only thing I knew about them was that they could or could not be wizards and that they left me. Now I know that they are for sure purebloods and that they left me for my greater good as they said. It's just all so confusing. My life is finally getting clearer. Where did I come from? What are my origins? I know that to discover that I'll have to trust Malfoy and tell him everything I know but it's so hard. I mean yesterday night I tried, I wanted him to help me, but I really don't trust him enough yet, he's not trustworthy and it's too dangerous.

Normal POV:

It was Sunday morning and the sun was beginning to rise. Hermione was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling and thinking. Just thinking. She got up and like every morning made her way to the common bathroom to start her morning routine. She got in the bathroom, closed the door and took her shirt off. It was monstrous. Just then Malfoy came in by his adjoining door, barging in on Hermione and her back problem.

"WHAT THE FUCK! " he yelled as he got an eyeful of the enormous snake tattoo that was sporting Hermione's back.

Hermione panicked but still had the reflex to put her shirt back on before turning around.

"DON'T YOU KNOCK BEFORE YOU GO IN AN OCCUPIED BATHROOM!" She yelled furious that he had discovered her secret.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO KNOCK IF YOU LOCKED BOTH DOORS OF THE BATHROOM!"

"Ok ok let's stop this, you didn't see anything and you're leaving me alone deal?" she asked hopeful that he wouldn't bother her with the back tattoo.

"Hermione I know a lot of things and I know that if you did not get that tattoo by free will then we can find out easily from what family you're from"

"Fine" she surrendered "meet me in the common room in 10 minutes, I'll tell you everything"

"Okay then, 10 minutes" he said as he retreated back to his room.

Hermione made her way back to her room as well and quickly dressed into proper clothes and made her bed. She sat at the edge of her bed thinking about what she would say, how she could explain.5 minutes. She was screwed, but then again now that Malfoy knew about pretty much everything he could help her find her biological family. 2 minutes. She got up and calmly walked downstairs, holding the stair rail for support as she made her way down. Malfoy was already there, he was sitting on a black leather sofa. She made her way to the black leather chair in front of him and quietly sat in front of him.

"So if you want me to help you, you're going to have to tell me the whole truth" he said as he looked at her with his piercing gray eyes.

"Ok well, where to start. I'm an orphan since birth, I said I was a muggleborn because it's safer to say that than saying I'm a pureblood because people would want to know from what family I'm from. I never knew I was a pureblood until a few days ago when I went to get my file at my orphanage. My parents had left a letter to me saying that they didn't want me to be with them in the dangerous wizarding world and so they left me to safety in the muggle world and they left with the letter a locket. When I opened the locket a little smoke snake came out and imprinted on my back as the days went by it wouldn't stop growing until now and it's taking my whole back as you might of seen. Then I got resorted into Slytherin when I came back to school and not long after I got another letter from my parents saying stuff about the locket, repeating I couldn't know who they were for my safety and saying again there are only shades of gray"

Hermione was out of breath as she finished her tale.

"Ok then let's sum it up. Orphan, Pureblood, Dangerous wizarding world, Locket, Snake tattoo, Slytherin, There are only shades of gray "

Draco looked like he was deeply thinking so Hermione decided to stay silent and give him space as he was looking through his brain. After a long agonizing 3 minutes he snapped his head up like he had found it, he quickly reached for one of the books he brought yesterday and started to frenetically turn the pages like he knew exactly what page he needed. Then he suddenly stopped pointing with his fingers a name. Obscrul.

"Granger, I've found it." He said eyes big like saucers as if he couldn't believe it.

"That doesn't really ring a bell Malfoy" She said as he passed her the book with the family tree.

"Check the last people on the tree" He said still shocked.

"Okay well it says that the last descendant of the Obscrul line was Malcolm Obscrul who got married to Ophelia Riddle" As Hermione realised what she just said she had a mini heart attack.

"Malfoy what does this mean?"

He slowly lifted his head up and locked hiss eyes with hers.

"It means that you are the descendant of the two very powerful pureblood lines of the Obscrul and the Riddle as in Tom Riddle"

"But, it said my dad was Malcolm Riddle, not Tom Riddle…" She replied with a questioning look on her face

"Granger think a bit! Lord Voldemort is way too old to be the father of a 17 year old. But he could easily be the father of a 40 year old perhaps"

They sat there both in shock. Unable to say more than what was already said. Riddle. Obscrul.

Draco laughed a bit and said "You know what made up my mind about it? How I knew you were an Obscrul/Riddle? I thought about my mother and father, when they write letters together my father is there but it's really my mother that writes the letter and yours kept on saying in both of her letters there are only shades of grey which sounds like a motto because it is it's the motto of the Slytherins, not the house but the family, and since the Riddles are descendants from the Slytherins they I guess inherited the motto."

Hermione looked at him. He was pretty clever, and smart, and intelligent and handsome…anyways back to the main subject. She was not only a descendant from the Slytherins, she was the grand-daughter of Voldemort, the merciless killer. No wonder her parents wanted to hide her. But what if her parents were just like him, muggleborn haters, would she still like them, would she get to know them.

"That's a lot to take in." She said as she looked at him. "Are we even sure Voldemort had children? Couldn't I be like the daughter of another Riddle?"

"Believe me Hermione, I live in a house where deatheaters come in and come out. Voldemort has kids. He probably doesn't love any of them but he still has them"

Hermione was still sitting there. Shocked and out of words.

"What now?" she asked him.

"I really have no idea, I mean do you want to meet them?" he asked while he got up and went in the kitchen to get a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses.

"umm I mean, I guess so, they're family, I've never had family." She said as she fiddled with her shirt. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she asked as he came back and started pouring two glasses of firewhiskey.

"Granger shut up and drink it, I know you need it, and I need it too" he said as he handed her a glass that she took reluctantly from his hands.

"So here's an idea. We could research to find your parents and where they are and you could meet them. Because I'm sure you don't want to pass by the Dark Lord to find them, he probably doesn't even know you exist, therefor we have to go around him and find your parents without him." He said as he poured himself another glass of firewhiskey.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked after she downed her own glass of firewhiskey and surprisingly poured herself a second one.

"You seem lost and I don't like that. Not that I care in anyway about you it's just that I guess... I don't know and don't ask me that again."

"Okay then, but how do I know I can trust you?" she asked

"You can't know, you just have to." he said.

"What If I can't?"

"Then you're screwed because I'm the only one who knows your secret and I'm the only one who can help you."

AN:

Sooooo?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok well this is chapter 5 after several months. Idk if I' going to update a lot but still this is a new chapter and don't be mad at me it's just that I prefer reading over writing: P

Enjoy the new chap !

It had been a week since Draco and Hermione had found out about her heritage and Hermione was still in shock. In just matters of days her life had drastically changed. She was not an Orphan, she was a pureblood from powerful lineage. She wasn't a lion, but a snake . The days flew by and as much as Hermione wanted to be part of a family she wanted to deny her lineage her connection to Voldemort. It scared her to be the descendant from an evil little bastard. Today was Monday classes would start 9 and it was already 8:50 and Hermione was sound asleep in her warm and cozy four poster bed.

Hermione was running as fast as she could. What had happened?! She NEVER, EVER had been late to a class. As she was approaching the few meters that separated her from the potions door she abruptly stopped and caught her breath. Then she walked calmly to the door as she opened it and walked in. As soon as she walked in every bit of activity stopped. All of her classmates turned around as if she was an alien. They all were completely gobsmacked. Hermione Granger had NEVER been late. This was a day that had to be marked down. The day she arrived late.

"Miss Granger as much as this is shocking to all of us could you please stop standing in the door frame and go sit down like everyone else and start doing the assignment of today's class instead of being a useless being" Snape said in his usual boring tone.

As much as Hermione hated the man, she didn't dare say anything for the simple reason that she didn't need detention right now. So she walked to the only spot left in the class, and to top off that awful morning it right next to Blaise Zabini, the best friend of the Slytherin slime ball. Hermione sat down and dropped her stuff on the table violently.

"Woahhh, no need for savage movements here, I'm not your enemy, I'm a friend. " Blaise said while holding both of his hands up in the air in an innocent manner.

"Yeah right, you are not my friend, you're a Slytherin Zabini" Hermione replied while opening her text book to start brewing.

"Yes I am and so are you" Zabini said with a smile on his face.

"Good point" Hermione said as she started chopping herbs.

"So I was thinking since you are now an official Slytherin, that you would need a guide to survive through the Slytherin house, what do you think?" Blaise said as he poured some pink goo in his cauldron.

"Well, I guess I need someone to help me don't I ? " She replied with a small smile.

" Yes you do! ", Blaise said with a huge grin on his face, " Let's start tonight, the Slytherins always plan some night where we all meet in the common room and we play games and talk so swing by later ok? "

"I'm not sure about that Blaise, I'm not sure the rest of the Slytherins will accept me as much as you do" she said with a worried look on her face.

"Believe me Hermione, no one will dare lay a finger on you if you're next to me, I'm Blaise Zabini for Merlin's sake, I'm a Slytherin heart-throb, you have absolutely nothing to fear"

"Fine, I guess I can pass by" she replied.

"Good girl! "

By the time the class was done Hermione had finished her potion beautifully, it was the least she could do after arriving late in class, so she packed her bag and headed towards Harry and Ron who had obviously messed up their potion.

"So guys, how are you today? "

" How are we ? " Ron replied, " We would like to know how are you ? " he screamed" You arrived LATE young lady, what has happened to the good students of before, you are a disgrace to this school" he finished with a laugh.

" What he meant was" Harry cut in was" Mione, are you ok ? You're never late ? "

" Yeah, I'm fine, it's just hard, you know with all the change of being in Slytherin and living with Malfoy, and seventh year the hardest of all…" she said trying to cover for the weight of knowing her heritage and how much it drained her energy to have that kind of weight on her shoulders.

"Ok then, maybe we should head to lunch after all you did miss breakfast" Ron said.

AN:

So this was a short one I WILL be updating soon pinky swear ! like 3 days MAX and maybe later tonight If I'm in a good mood :D

BTW: I didn't check for spelling mistakes cuz I'm lazy and usually I make a bunch of mistakes because I write fast so don't murder me…


End file.
